Liberty City Ultimate Survivor
by Sam Da H Man
Summary: Rating will get higher as Story continues Due to failing ratings for Liberty City Survivor the producers come up with the Violentest one EVER in hopes of bringing the ratings back up. CHAPTER 1 HAS BEEN REPAIRED!
1. The Ultimate Survival

Liberty City Ultimate Survivor  
A Fanfic based on GTA 3  
by Lupo Solo

Disclaimer: I do not own GTA 3, in rights, even though I do own a copy of the game Rockstar owns all rights to GTA 3 and I am receiving $0.00 for this

Chapter 1: The Ultimate Survival

It was a sad day for Liberty City Broadcasting, they were looking over the books at the ratings for Liberty City Survivor 4 which had ended last year and they were not good at all, in fact, they were down right terrible.

"The time has come to end this," one of the suits said. "The fans don't care about Liberty City Survivor any more," he added.

"I agree," added another one. "It's time bring it to an end," he added.

"Then how about we bring it to an end with a bang," said a third one, his name was Sam Hershey. He had hosted the last 4 Liberty City Survivor contests and he had a plan.

1 WEEK LATER

Those few who turned in to see Liberty City Survivor 5 were in for a shock, the usual Liberty City Survivor logo came on their screens but then there was a noise like an Uzi chattering bullets, and between the words "City" and "Survivor" was another word "ULTIMATE". The cameras cut to a room that looked just like the Studio set for Big Brother, with Sam standing at the center of it.

"Good evening and welcome to Liberty City Ultimate Survivor, I am your host Sam Hershey," he said, introducing himself. "Tonight we begin a very special contest, as you know normally we take thirty recently paroled criminals, give them high powered weapons and let them go nuts in the streets," he said. "But this time things have changed, we have seventy-four of the most ruthless criminals ready to go, they have been, to start, given a baseball bat, with more weapons to come," he continued. "The winner will have their criminal record have a...oh how shall we put this, convenient accident which will make it no longer exist," Sam added with a wave of his hand. "We will start coverage next week, but for all you out there with Internet access you can still catch the twenty-four/seven camera coverage at the usual site," Sam said with a smile. "Got your interest, good, in that case we will see you next week for the start of the game.

The TVs went to credits for the show, those that watched were raring to go, those that didn't were going to be in for a rude Surprise.

NEXT CHAPTER: A bat battle at the Hospital claims the first victim, tune in for "Death's Girls" next time on LIBERTY CITY ULTIMATE SURVIVOR.


	2. Death's Girls

Chapter 2: Death's Girls  
  
CUURENT ULTIMATE SURVIVOR STATS:  
There are 74 contestants remaining  
There have been 00 Deaths.  
  
Liberty City Broadcasting was ready, tonight would be their first true episode of Liberty City Ultimate Survivor. This would be the first night of action where the cameras would follow the contestants, and hope for the bloodshed that made Liberty City Survivor what it had been for the past four seasons.  
  
Sam was in his dressing room, his brown eyes were all smiles. He loved this, the adreline, the action, the suspense that made this show great. It was for that reason that he had agreed to do this show again and again. Sam knew though that THIS first night would be like no other. This was the beginning of a new era for Liberty City Survivor.  
  
"Five Minutes to air Mr Hershey," came a mentioning from behind the door.  
  
"Thanks Jack," Sam replied as he made his final preperations.  
  
[Liberty City Hospital]  
  
Andrea Baxter walked through the halls of the Liberty City Hospital in Scranton. She wasn't a patient. If nothing else she simply wanted NOT to wind up in the hospital's morgue as the first casulity of the game. The hallways were filled with plenty of action.  
  
"Most likly getting ready for the first body," Andrea said to herself as she looked down at the orange band with "CONTESTANT". The last time she had seen this much action had been back in cell block C where she had been held for 20 years, if she survived this the victory would wipe out the last 10 years of her sentance along with a rap sheet a mile and a half long. She continued wandering the halls, just looking.  
  
[Liberty City-City Wide]  
  
People all over Liberty City were excited about Liberty City Ultimate Survivor, more so then they had been for LCS in YEARS. How excited you ask. Stores closed early so the owners and employees could get home in time to watch it. Every bar in town was packed with people waiting to see what would happen tonight on Liberty City Ultimate Survivor.  
  
The anticipation reached a fever pitch when at eight o'clock they heard "Crush Em" blare over nearly every television set in the City...yes folks it was offical as the logo appeared and the added word was shot in to place...LIBERTY CITY ULTIMATE SURVIVOR WAS GO!  
  
Once again we cut to the Liberty City Ultimate Survivor studio, Sam was standing by  
  
"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Liberty City Ultimate Survivor, I'm your host Sam Hershey, and tonight it happens, earlier today the 74 convicts were set loose on the city, each one armed with a baseball bat, for those of you who were not here last week whoever prevails in this Survivor will have his, or her, criminal record sent to the shredder," Sam said with a smile and that was when they heard it! an alarm was blaring.  
  
"ATTENTION ALL UNITS! LCS SITUATION AT LIBERTY CITY GENERAL IN SCRANTON!" blared over a speaker, but it sounded like it came from a Police dispatcher, Sam smirked as he headed for the monitors.  
  
"Talk about record time," Sam said "For you new to the program an LCS Situation means that two of our contestsants have found each other, things are about to get ugly, which is exactly what you want" he added as the feed was cut right to Liberty City General in Scranton.  
  
Sure enough there was one, as Andrea Baxter rounded the corner she spotted Barbra Carlson, a fellow inmate of Cell block C, and just as Sam had said, things got ugly, not only were the both contestants, but they hated each other.  
  
"Hi Andrea," Barbra said.  
  
"Hello Barbra," Andrea replied. "AND GOOD-BYE!" she screamed as she charged with the bad. Andrea swung down with her might by Barbra blocked it. Barbara aimed for the mid section but that two was blocked. They battled down the hallway using their bats as if they were swords. then Andrea used her foot to kick Barbara on to a gurney and kicked it sending both down the hallway. Barbra cound only watch as the gurney crashed in to a wall spilling her on to the floor, unhurt but dizzy. Andrea took the moment and swung, catching Barbara in the midsection, as Barbara tried to stand another bat swing caught her in the head. She tried her best to cleat the cobwebs when she heard it.  
  
"THIS IS FOR THAT RIOT YOU CAUSED BACK IN THE CELL BLOCK!" Andrea screamed as she brought one final skull crushing blow to the back of Barbra's head. Barbara crumpled to the ground like a rag doll, the growing pool of blood on the floor confirmed what the viewers already knew. Barbra Carlson had become Liberty City Ultimate Survivor's first fatality. Back at the studio Sam spoke amongnst a cheering crowd.  
  
"Well sadly folks that is all the time we have for this week, but if you have Internet access tune in and watch the seventy-three others battle it out, till next week this is Sam Hershey for Liberty City Ultimate Survivor where Natural Selection has truly come home, saying good night and good-bye,"  
  
The Cameras scrolled up to show a electronic tote board which told the tale  
  
LCUS STATS  
73 Contestants Remain  
01 Contestants have been Killed  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Another bat fight explodes, on the docks this time, who is going down, find on in "Don't Spank ma Survial Up" Next time on LIBERTY CITY ULTIMATE SURVIVOR. 


	3. Don't Spank ma Survival Up

Disclaimer: you know the drill, I don't own the license to GTA 1, 2, 3 or the newly released Vice City, and I am getting NOTHING for doing this.  
  
Sorry for the delay in posting this, I've been very busy.  
  
Chapter 3  
Don't Spank Ma Survival Up  
  
LCUS STATS  
  
73 Contestants Remain  
01 Contestants have been Killed  
  
  
[Liberty City-After LCUS' last episode]  
  
Liberty City was ablaze with excitement after Barbra Carlson's depature to the next life. Newspapers, radio shows, the works, the PR for the show was incrediable, heck Head Radio, the talk of Liberty City did a two hour show on Liberty City Ultimate Survivor. Everybody loved it, espcially the Liberty City broadcasting company, who saw the ratings were through the roof, and they were sure the next episode was going to be even better.  
  
[Shoreside Vale-Sam Hershey's House]  
  
Sam walked in to his house after what was another great day on the job. He headed in to the game room and played some Pogo the Monkey, making it all the way to stage seven.  
"Hmmm a new record for me," Sam said as he looked at the high score he had just racked up. He smiled as he made himself a drink and then went back to the living room in order to unwind. He popped in a tape labled "Liberty City Survivor 1-Episode 12" As he watched the tape he smiled as he remembered, and watched, the inicident that would make all the commercials.  
  
A guy sat in the Happy Burger eating his Happy Burger with cheese, totally unaware that a contestant of Liberty City Survivor was enjoying a Happy Burger Supreme with Happy Fries when it happened. The glass window that showed the street exploded thanks to a hail of gunfire. Another contestant leapt in to where the window had been, as both contestants fired a spread of gunfire, all of the patrons and staff dove for cover, as the one guy did a wayward bullet struck him, his adreline flowing he got up, leaps behind a makeshift barrier errected by several patrons and watched as the contestant who had barged his way in was finally gunned down, the other grabbed what was left of his food and departed.  
  
Sam watched as the episode drew to a close and smiled. He then grabbed his coat since he ad to get down to the station.  
  
[Liberty City Productions]  
  
  
The studio was abuzz with activity as soon the next episode of Liberty City Ultimate Survivor would be on the air. Everything had to be perfect for the second episode.  
  
[Liberty City-All Over]  
  
Just like last week residents of Liberty City were crowded around whatever TV they could find, wondering who would be dead at the end of the night. They didn't have to wait long as soon the introduction to Liberty City Ultimate Survivor came on and the TVs went to Liberty City Survivor Command Center.  
  
[LCUS Command Center]  
  
"Good Evening Liberty City and welcome to what is sure to be another pulse pounding episode of Liberty City Ultimate Survivor, so let's see what going down today," Sam said. That was when it came up.  
  
"ATTENTION ALL UNITS, LCS SITUATION AT THE PORTLAND DOCKS!" came the cry from the speakers.  
  
"Show time," Sam said.  
  
[Portland Docks]  
  
Abe Rudder was walking alone on the docks. He had been a con man and had gladly taken this opportunity to clear his record, he was trying to lay low tonight, when he saw it.  
  
"Hey Abe!" he heard a woman call out, he looked up and saw his one time partner Abbie Birthday.  
  
"What do you want Abbie?" he asked, Abe was not happy with Abbie, Abbie had sent him up the river so to speak.  
  
"Why to form an alliance with you," Abbie said. "Two people can survive this game better than one," she added.  
  
"No deal," Abe fired back, along with a bat swing which Abbie avoided.  
  
"Suit yourself," Abbie said as she swung back. The bat swings came, each one getting blocked by the other.  
  
"Little tough guy aren't you," Abbie said leaping up on to a pile of boxes, Abe swung at the pile bringing them and Abbie down. Abbie stumbled towards the edge of the docks. Abe pursuit was rentless, driving Abbie closer and closer to the edge, despite ebing partners before Abbie didn't know one thing about Abe, he was a skilled swordsman, and was in fact, using his bat like a sword. Abbie looked down, if she took one more step she would be off the dock and in to the water. Abe smiled. "Please Abe, don't do this," Abbie said. Abe swung, and Abbie blocked, Abbie smiled as she thought she had blocked Abe's attack, but attack was not his intention, his intention was to disarm, and in one swift motion Abbie smile became a gasp of shock as Abe sent her bat in to the harbor.  
  
"This time Abbie, I'm sending YOU up the river, or at least IN it," Abe said.  
  
"Please Abe, don't do this, I'll do whatever you want," she pleaded.  
  
"Then DIE!" Abe said, he swung again, full force to the head, the blow knocked her out and the force carried her in to the harbor, where she sank and never surfaced. "So long Abbie, looks like you lost this game," Abe said as he walked off.  
  
[Liberty City Ultimate Survivor Command Center]  
  
"As Queen once put it...and another one bites the dust, sadly in both contestant and time, because that is all the time we have this week, so this is Sam Hershey saying good bye from Liberty City Ultimate Survivor, where natural selection has truely come home,"  
  
The camera scrolled up to the board  
  
72 Contestants Remain  
02 Contestants have been Killed  
  
Next Time: The battle has raged for two weeks now, the winners, and a new comer will battle it out on the streets, tune in to Drive Death for Me...next time on LIBERTY CITY ULTIMATE SURVIVOR 


	4. Drive Death for Me

Disclaimer: you know the drill, I don't own the license to GTA 1, 2, 3 or the newly released Vice City, and I am getting NOTHING for doing this.  
  
LCUS STATS  
72 Contestants Remain  
02 Contestants have been Killed  
  
Chapter 4: Drive Death For Me  
  
Liberty City-After LCUS' last episode]  
  
Liberty City was once again abreast with LCUS. And why not? Two of Liberty City's most vicious criminals had seeen then end of their careers, as well as their lives. Ratings had skyrocketed, more and more people came in looking for the bloddbath they had heard so much about, heck, the website was averaging at least twenty thousand hits a day. More then they had seen in years. If the crowd thought they had seen bloodbaths before...Well, nothing would have prepared them for the third week of battle.  
  
[Shoreside Vale-Sam Hershey's House]  
Sam had woken up late that day, he had been at a coperate party to celebrate the ratings from last week. He smiled as he looked out the window, thinking of the fact the streets were now safer, sure 72 extremely violent people were out on the streets, and sure, 1 was going to walk away free, but in the process 71 more of them would die. That, to him, made the last two statements seem worthwhile. Sam thought about this as his 5' 10 1/2" frame stood out on the balcony, he sipped a Mountain Dew soda as he looked out over Shoreside Vale's, well, shore. He watched the boats as they drifted in and out of the harbor and the sun peaked out through a small outcrop of clouds, casting an apparance of glimmering diamonds out over the water.  
  
"Lovely," Sam said to himself. "Simply lovly," he added as he headed back indoors. He sat down and put Harvest Moon: Back to Nature in to his Playstation 2 and played a few weeks of it. He relaxed as he took another sip of his Mountain Dew soda and then he headed out to the studio, he had an odd feeling about tonight, that it would be one of the biggest nights in Liberty City Survivor history, he didn't know the half of it. As Sam drove down the street to the TV studio he smiled as he looked out across Liberty City, even though he was well known and liked among the population here, one day he wanted to leave, maybe retire in Vice City, he had heard that the crime there wasn't as high as Liberty City, and for the most part that it was a safe place to live. "No time to think about that," he said. For he had arrived at the studio.  
  
[LIberty City Broadcasting Stuidos]  
  
Sam Hershey made his way to the control center, and readied himself for the show.  
  
[Liberty City]  
  
It was that time again, people crowded around any and all TV sets they could find, TV shops were making a mint charge $10 a head to anybody who wanted to watch it on their TVs. Soon Liberty City Survivor's intro started and we cut to the control center.  
  
"Good evening and welcome to Liberty City Ultimate Survivor, where only the most dangerous criminal dare to tread, tonight we hope for some great battles amongst the convicts, I, as always am Sam Hershey, your host.  
  
"ATTENTION ALL UNITS LCS SITUATION IN PROGRESS OUTSIDE THE LIBERTY CITY CLINIC IN PORTLAND, THOSE INVOLVED HAVE CARS CLEAR THE ROADS AS NEEDED!"  
  
"All right a car battle!" said Sam, "We can't see them as well as normal situations but that what our guy is for, Hey John, you there?"  
  
"Afirmitive," came a voice as we vut to a scene with two cars speeding down the road and playing "bumper cars" at high speeds with each other. "This is John Mercer, Liberty City Survivor's Eyes in the sky, and from what we can see Andrea Baxter and Abe Rudder have somehow gotten a hold of two cars, most likly stole them, and are now headed in the general direction of the Sex Club 7," John said.  
  
Down below the cameras showed two cars, a red Sedan looking car and a Taxi Cab bashing in to each other, as if they were trying to drive each other off the road.  
  
"It looks like Demolition Derby Night at the Staduim down there and....WHAT THE?!" John said.  
  
"ATENTION ALL UNITS LCS SITUATION HAD INTENSIFIED A THIRD CONTESTANT HAS BEEN SPOTTED IN THE AREA!" came over the speakers in the studio and the Plolice Blotter in the copter.  
  
"John what in the name of all that is violent is going on down there," Sam said.  
  
"Sam, this is nuts!" John said. "A third vechile has entered the fray, a Fish Van just came from out of nowhere!" John replied. "The Police have already IDed the driver as a contestant, but either way the Triads won't be happy sombody got a hold of one of their vans," John added.  
  
The battle turned in to a three way fight. The fish van crashes it's front right tire in to the cab's front left, sending it in to the sedan.  
  
"Sam, I have just recived word that we have postivtivly IDed the Fish Van's Driver, and yes, it is a contestant, It's Aaron Thetires!"  
  
"You mean the Car Jacker?!" Sam asked in shock.  
  
"You got it," came the reply. The three Drivers are headed right for the last turn towards the Sex Club 7 and SWEET MERCIFUL...." John said with the last part in shock. The Taxi Cab and fish van suddenly decided to double team the sedan, they got along side it, trapping it on two sides and then WHAM! Crashing right in to it.  
  
"Oh man! That looked like it hurt," Sam said.  
  
"It gets worse, I think that was all the Sedan could take, it's slowing down right in front of the Sex Club 7. The driver is trying to get out but the doors are too smashed in, so the driver has smashed open the front windsheild," John added.  
  
KA-BOOM! The car Exploded sending people running for cover, the Driver of the car, who was heading out the window is blown clear and about fifty feet down the road where the driver landed on their head, blood gushed out of several wounds and the driver was...  
  
"Andrea Baxter just got blasted out of her car by that explosion and from what I am seeing here Sam nobody could have survived that, paramedics are on the scene, and yes, yes folks, it's offical. Andrea Baxter's life has ended in an explosive finale," John said.  
  
"What about the other two?" Sam asked.  
  
"They drove off seconds before the blast and went two diffrent ways down a 4 way intersection," John said. Could this have been a set-up? Could we have a possiable alliance?" John added. We cut back to the studio  
  
"Not sure about that John, but sadly I am sure of one thing, and that is we are out of time, so this is Sam Hershey, saying good-bye for Liberty City Ultimate Survivor, where natural selection has truly come home," Sam said.  
  
We now go to the tote board.  
  
71 Contestants Remain  
03 Contestants have been Killed  
  
NEXT TIME: The Car wars continue, who will survive? find out in Pump Action Death next time on LIBERTY CITY ULTIMATE SURVIVOR 


End file.
